Parte de mí
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Wave trata de dejar atrás unos recuerdos desagradables familiares en el peor lugar posible, una mina abandonada, estando sola en la oscuridad.


NdA: Esto es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, personajes de sega son de sega, personajes no de sega son míos, lo típico blablabla, se supone que es un fanfic de terror así que ponéos música de dar miedito para ayudar al ambiente porque nunca hago fanfics de terror y necesito un empujoncito, hala, ahí queda la cosa.

* * *

Había recibido una carta avisando de la próxima reunión familiar, todos sus tíos y primos pilotos iban a acudir, pero ella simplemente tiró la carta a la basura.

-¿No vas a ir?- Jet puso sobre la mesa una bolsa y volcó su contenido en ella.

-Paso.- Respondió seca Wave.

-No seas cría.- Se burló Storm. -La niña no quiere pasar tiempo con su familia.

-Eso es cosa mía.- Wave ayudó a Jet a seleccionar las joyas que salieron de la bolsa.

-Luego no nos eches el sermón sobre responsabilidad, responsable sería que fueses o rechazases la invitación avisando con tiempo.- Jet colocó algunas de las joyas seleccionadas en cierta posición en un lado de la mesa.

-El jefe tiene razón…- Comenzó a decir Storm.

-¿Qué os ha dado ahora por ser responsables? Siempre tengo que ir detrás vuestra por ello.- Cortó las palabras de Storm dándole un empujón para que se apartase porque le molestaba. -Sólo me estáis molestando a propósito.

No hablaron más del tema, lo dejó zanjado, no quería hablar de reencontrarse con algunos de sus parientes, por muy pilotos famosos que fuesen. Siguieron separando unas joyas que habían robado de un museo, las cuales en verdad no eran simples adornos de collares y pulseras, sino que uniéndolas en cierta posición creaban un dibujo que al dar la luz de las velas podía mostrar un pequeño mapa.

-Ya estamos cerca, Jet.- Le comunicó Wave observando el pequeño ordenador holográfico de su collar.

-Tiene que ser muy cerca…- Murmuró Jet rebuscando por el lugar.

Estaba centrada en la misión, concentrada en ello, cuando se le pasó por la cabeza un recuerdo desagradable generado por aquella carta, eso hizo que por un momento el mundo se hiciese oscuro, todo lo que veía era negro y rojo, un rojo carmesí iluminado por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la cortina que tapaba una ventana, una de las muchas que habían en la mansión familiar donde solía vivir de niña. Volvió a la realidad de golpe, nunca mejor dicho pues su despiste le hizo caer por un agujero levemente cubierto por hojas.

-¡Wave!- Gritó Jet corriendo al borde.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Storm puso sus manos a modo altavoz.

-¿Tú qué crees, idiota?- Se sintió adolorida por la caída. -¡No os acerquéis al borde!- Trató de reaccionar.

Pero ya se habían acercado, sólo tuvo tiempo de medio saltar a un costado cuando empezaron a caer piedras derrumbándose a los pies de ellos. De esa manera, Jet y Storm se echaron atrás y evitaron caer, pero Wave, aunque esquivó el derrumbe, quedó atrapada en el lugar. Jet observó la copia en papel del mapa y le comunicó a Wave a base de gritos que se encontraba en una antigua mina abandonada. Wave se puso en pie, se sacudió el barro y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado Jet para salir de ahí, usando su pequeño ordenador como linterna, siendo una luz no muy potente y que tras el golpe amenazaba con apagarse pronto, pero confiaba en que encontraría la salida y ellos estarían esperando ahí.

Mientras caminaba, aquellos persistentes recuerdos le siguieron martilleando por mucho que ella tratase de borrarlos, como unas voces en su cabeza diciendo que lavase sus manos con olor a muerte. Aquel suelo pedregoso tenía algo que crepitaba a cada paso, y eso no ayudaba nada, pues recordaba ese sonido crepitante de pisar los exoesqueletos de insectos en el pasillo, típica broma de su primo, pero ahora sólo había grava bajo sus pies mezclada con el barro, aunque por un momento habría jurado que caminaba sobre un camino de cadáveres de distintos tipos de insecto. Iluminó la siguiente pared recubierta por una viga mohosa rechinante de una madera medio podrida en la cual había una telaraña adornando el marco, notaba un hilillo de aire por esa parte, frío, húmedo, dándole un escalofrío que le hacía trepar por la espalda un hormigueo, justo como si esos cadáveres hubiesen cobrado vida de nuevo y estuviesen trepando sobre ella con sus picudas patitas peludas. Se sacudió como si los insectos fueran reales dando un gritito apagado al notar una gota helada que caía del techo húmedo, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro y viendo sombras imaginarias en la penumbra como garras extendiéndose hacia ella.

Una picadura, esta vez sí estaba segura de que no eran imaginaciones suyas producidas por estar en aquel lugar oscuro y silencioso, había sentido un pinchazo en el brazo, lo sacudió y se frotó con la otra mano, algo había caído pero en el alboroto no lo encontraba ni sabía qué bicho era, pero a pesar del dolor agudo del primer contacto se le pasó enseguida. Continuó andando con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, sólo quería salir de ahí, ya le daba igual lo que fuese que buscaba Jet en las cercanías. Se encontró de nuevo con las rocas del desprendimiento, había dado la vuelta en algún punto, se enfadó con ella misma y se desahogó pateando algo que había en el suelo junto a ella, pero el sonido que emitió fue seco y hueco, rodando algo alejado de ella como una pelota. Su curiosidad venció y se acercó al objeto señalándolo con su luz, era redondeado y amarillento, gastado y roto en costado, lo giró levemente con el pie, era un cráneo de ave, un gran cráneo, del mismo tamaño que el de su primo, eso la hizo dar un par de pasos atrás soltando el cráneo, que cayó al suelo y rodó hasta quedar en una posición en que la miraba, tropezó con uno de los escombros y cayó de culo junto a un barro generado por el incesante goteo de agua que se filtraba entre las vigas, intentó sacudirse lamentando el haberse ensuciado. Su respiración se entrecortó, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos parecían no ser capaz de enfocar correctamente, la visión de sus propias manos manchadas de un viscoso líquido rojo. El cráneo roto, el rojo en sus manos, todo fue demasiado, empezó a correr sin fijarse realmente por dónde iba, perseguida por sus flashbacks, y eso la hizo caer, cayó y cayó por un pozo sin fondo, notando el aire acelerado cortándola como cuchillas que dejaban finas heridas en su piel que escocían, cayó hasta dar contra el suelo en un golpe tan fuerte de cabeza que pensó que no iba a sentir nada, pero sí lo notó, pasó por todo su cuerpo quebrando sus huesos como ramitas secas haciendo retorcer su brazos y piernas en espasmos mientras trataba de gritar sin éxito.

Abrió los ojos, estaba junto a la viga mohosa, no había caído. Su respiración se fue calmando, tenía que salir de ahí, ahora no podía equivocarse de camino, pero una vez más llegó de nuevo al punto de partida. No iba a caer en lo mismo dos veces, era demasiado lista para ello, se acercó al cráneo que alumbraba su parpadeante linterna y puso su pie sobre él. Recordaba todas las bromas crueles que le hacía su primo, desde inocentadas simples como colgar sus muñecas de un árbol hasta llenarle la cama de insectos, de los cuales algunos picaban y alguna vez acabó en el hospital por las picaduras. Apretó el pie sobre el bulto amarillento mientras trataba de pensar, recordando cómo los mayores decían que eran "cosas de niños" y aunque le castigasen nunca fue suficiente para hacerle parar. Apretó más el pie sobre ese cráneo que sabía que no era el de su primo, lo aplastó y le pareció ver en el crepitante humo que surgía de él una forma definida de alguien, por supuesto parecido a su primo.

-Fuiste cruel.- Declaró ella. -Pero nos parecíamos… de alguna manera fuimos lo mismo.

Pateó contra el suelo los restos del cráneo oyendo al viento susurrar alaridos incoherentes, pero poco a poco le fueron pareciendo su propia voz, cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de una caída, aunque no se deshizo en lágrimas, lo que salió de ella fue una carcajada mientras repetía la caída y volvía al principio en un segundo, pero un "es hora de morir" la empujó. Se había quedado en silencio tras aquello, la caída había sido falsa, pero el empujón volvía a sentirlo como real, se sintió mareada y se apoyó en la pared rocosa de la mina, la cual parecía viscosa e inquieta, como gusanos, no quería mirar, pero miró, ahí estaban esas lombrices de tierra recubriendo la pared, caminando sobre sus dedos apoyados en ella. Viviendo una pesadilla, eso estaba haciendo, arrasando con ella esos recuerdos de insectos punzantes y viscosos, de dolor y de burlas, arrastrando sus pies para notar cualquier agujero, falso o no, notando la grava a sus pies abriéndose a cada paso tratando de engullirla, tratando de razonar esa absurda situación en que la grava no podía ser tan profunda como para tenerla ya recubierta hasta la cintura, buscando cómo combatirlo cuando le llegó al cuello y sacó los brazos para apartarla, dispuesta a romperse los dedos escarbando para avanzar llenándose de sangre hasta los codos, escupiendo el líquido rojizo que caía del techo, ahogándose al quedar sepultada por la grava.

Parpadeó, de nuevo estaba al principio, ilesa, sólo manchado su traje de rojo, llegó a pensar que no podría salir de ahí y se sentó en el suelo desesperada.

-Algún día pagarás por tus crímenes.

Era algo que le había dicho un familiar mayor que ella, rió sobre ello, no trataba con ellos más, se fue de aquel lugar, asaltó y robó, sí, tenía crímenes, pero dormía tranquila, no sabía cómo podía hacerlo y sin embargo lo hacía, simplemente pensaba en ella misma antes que en mantener el estatus familiar, como siempre ocultando todo lo feo que pasaba en el interior de la casa. Por ello respiró y esta vez no trató de moverse, se quedó sentada pensando, tranquilizándose, esperando a que se le pasase aquella situación, pues ya lo había analizado y sabía que en ese momento no podía salir de ahí por una razón muy sencilla, un insecto la había picado.

Y recordó aquel día, porque esos recuerdos eran parte de ella, tratar de olvidarlos, borrarlos, ignorarlos, eso la estaban reteniendo ahí junto a la toxicidad de lo que le picó.

-¡Primaaa!- Se escuchó una voz infantil. -Pero mira que eres tonta, jaja.

-¡No soy tonta, soy más lista que tú y que todos aquí!- La voz de Wave también sonó infantil.

-Sólo eres una niña, no puedes ser más lista que los tíos.- Le recriminó el gorrión marrón.

-No soy una niña…- Se enfadó Wave.

-Sí lo eres, hasta en tus bolsillos hay pruebas de ello.- Se cruzó de brazos su primo.

Cayendo en aquella treta, metió sus manos en sus propios bolsillos para demostrar que no llevaba caramelos ni juguetes ni nada propio de un infante, se sintió estúpida cuando su cara palideció y su primo empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras notaba la sensación viscosa de las babosas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se las había metido.

-¡Te voy a arrancar esa sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos!- Gritó Wave en un ataque de ira tras lanzar su chaqueta.

Su primo seguía riéndose mientras corría por el largo pasillo del piso superior, miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando y le sacaba burla, bajó los escalones de dos en dos saltando y tropezando en el último, de la inercia rodó por el suelo, se quedó sentado y se frotó la mejilla donde se había golpeado, se tambaleó un poco y caminó justo por debajo de la barandilla del piso superior. Wave no se interesó por ello, le había seguido y también había bajado los escalones de dos en dos, le dio alcance mientras caminaba, le agarró de las plumas del cogote y empujó tan fuerte que al golpear el suelo con su cabeza ella también se cayó, y no hubo grito porque ya estaba inconsciente, aún así volvió a sujetarle y a golpearle contra el suelo rompiéndole el pico y dejando una flor roja en la alfombra verde con adornos dorados. Respiró aceleradamente, se puso en pie y volvió a subir las escaleras, comprobó que ella no se hubiese manchado, sólo sus manos, las ocultó, se puso en el piso superior justo en la parte de la barandilla que coincidía con el lugar inferior donde se encontraba su primo, cogió aire y gritó, gritó tan fuerte que sus padres y sus tíos, los cuales se encontraban en el salón de baile, la oyeron y salieron corriendo a donde ella estaba, sólo para encontrar a una niña destrozada en lágrimas corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su primo, tomándolo y agitándolo.

-¡Ha saltado, decía que iba a volar!- Mintió Wave.

-¿Cómo iba a volar?- Preguntó uno de los mayores escandalizado.

-Sólo soy una niña, ¿cómo lo iba a saber?

Si su primo fue cruel, ella tenía el mismo adn. Se aferró a lo que era, se puso en pie y comenzó a andar. La luz del exterior empezaba a ser más fuerte, estaba cerca de la salida, y podía escuchar a sus compañeros hablando sobre si ese era o no el lugar.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Declaró Wave.

-Vaya pintas…- Storm la miró de arriba a abajo. -¿Has estado jugando en el barro, te has divertido?

-¿Ni un poquito preocupado por mí? qué asco das.- Le giró la cara Wave.

-Ya vale los dos.- Se interpuso Jet.

-Sí, jefe.- El grandullón enseguida paró. -Sí que estábamos preocupados.- Murmuró malhumorado Storm.

-¿Estás herida?- Observó Jet las manchas rojizas en la ropa de Wave.

-Me picó un bicho en el brazo, me dio un buen colocón.- Se frotó el brazo, luego miró detenidamente sus manchas rojizas. -Cobre.

-¿Cobre?- Se extrañó Jet.

-Una mina de cobre, tiñe el agua de rojo, se filtra por las vigas y lo deja todo hecho un asco.

-¡Cobre!- Gritó de pronto Jet mirando el mapa. -Eso era el punto rojo del cristal, hay que ir hacia el nacimiento del río.- Enrolló el mapa. -Vamos, bien hecho.

-Por algo soy el cerebro de este equipo.- Le sacó burla a Storm.

Antes de seguirles, Wave echó un momento la vista atrás hacia la salida de la mina.

-¿Que si me he divertido?- Se dijo a sí misma. -Mentiría si lo negase.

* * *

NdA: Espero que haya dado un poco de miedito por lo menos...


End file.
